Celestial (TV series)
' ' Redshift is the sequel franchise of a massive science fiction universe created by Phillip A. Leavenworth. In the late 24th century, an unidentified alien starship entered the solar system. The ship was boarded and examined thoroughly. It was learned later that the ship's destination was Earth. The mystery of who built the ship and why they had sent it to Earth persisted for many years. A few decades passed and Humanity was united under a common banner owed to the immense technological advances derived from the ship. The ship was soon re-tasked for exploration of nearby space in the year 2470. The series revolves around two brothers: the commander of a humanity's first exploration, Adrien Luken, and a space-bourne pilot turned privateer Savoy Luken, who to no fault of his own, falls into the middle of the beginnings of an interstellar war between a series of alien species. The action picks up when Luken receives a message from a long lost love Mira, who is stranded many light years away inside enemy territory, he and his team journey in search of her. The series does not follow the trappings of many science fiction series and plans to change the space opera for the better but still maintain the tropes and traditions we we fell in love with. The series follows a series of parallel adventures from around the Redshift universe in a similar manner to the Star Wars or Star Trek Expanded Universe, there are no single view points. The series is a sand box universe. It is a reconstruction of the space opera in the aftermath of the Battlestar Galactica (2004) era. RATINGS Rated R for: *'Violence, Mild language, Sexual content' Genre *'Transhumanism' *'Hard Science Fiction' *'Space Opera' *'Reconstruction' *'Romance' *'Adventure' *'Epic' *'War' Themes *'Fermi Paradox/Drake Equation' *'Loneliness/You cannot survive alone' *'Loss' *'Finding a purpose in insignificance' *'Fear of the unknown/the future' *'Human nature (to destroy what it doesn't understand)' *'Uncaring universe, with caring people' *'Sense of wonder, vastness of the universe, spirit of adventure' *'What makes us Human?' *'Religion vs. Science' *'The Big Bounce theory' *'Dealing with the threat of death' *'Extinction' *'Survival of the fittest, "the meek shall inherit the Earth"' Inspiration *'Battleship Yamato' *'Contact by Carl Sagan' *'Planetes' *'Mass Effect 1-3' *'Star Trek films 1-12, TOS, TAS, TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT' *'Star Wars films 3-6' *'Forbidden Planet' *'Fantastic Planet' *'Deathworld by Harry Harrison' *'Foundation by Isaac Asimov' *'Ringworld by Larry Niven' *'The Mote in God's Eye by Larry Niven' *'Childhood's End by Sir Arthur C. Clarke' *'2001/2010/2061/3001 by Sir Arthur C. Clarke' *'Forever War by Joe Haldeman' *'The Honor Harrington series by David Weber' *'Battlestar Galactica (1978/2003)' *'Blade Runner' *'Halo 1-4, ODST, Reach' *'Stargate SG-1, Atlantis, Universe' *'Revelation Space by Alastair Reynolds' *'Uplift series by David Brin' *'Culture series by Iain M. Banks' *'Space Wars: Worlds & Weapons by Tor' *'Orbitsville by Bob Shaw' *'Dune by Frank Herbert' *'The Black Cloud by Sir Frank Hoyle' *'The Mars trilogy by Kim Stanley Robinson' *'Homeworld videogame' *'Babylon 5' Overview "The Earth is the cradle of humanity, but mankind cannot stay in the cradle forever.'" - Konstantin Tsiolkovskii (1857-1935) After centuries of turmoil and strife, humanity had finally left the cradle for the universe beyond. Humanity set foot upon it's own neighboring star systems and continued to expand further and further beyond its homeworld. Humanity soon realized that it was alone in the vast universe, when it encountered the genocidial Ghet, humanity then engaged in its first all-out interstellar war. The Long War as it became known ended with both sides claiming victory and has set humanity a negative standing on the Galactic Stage of interstellar relations. FTL (faster-than-light travel) was formerally achieved by a form of antimatter that proved the viability of Alcubierre warp drive and Alderson drives. There exist hyperdrive super chargers that increase the distance traveled many dozen times. These super chargers are quite rare and are listed as one of the 42 wonders of the galaxy. As the sphere of influence of humanity balloons to about 150 light years of Earth, these super chargers act as quick catapults to the very distant reaches of the known and uncharted regions of the Galaxy. 'The Series' 'Season 1. ) 'The Stars are not for Man (Fall 2008-Spring 2009) #'"Pliot"' (2 hour premiere, 2 parts in syndication) - Nearly 1,000 years after Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean blue. Humanity's first deep space explorer the Ibn Battuta is about to launched. However, the ship's commander is hiding a secret, as he helps his brother save former lover from the clutches of a forgotten enemy. As the ship is not of human origin but repurposed alien technology and could be key to a future "prophecy." The pilot begins in 2470 and concludes in 2472. 'Season 2.) The Wonders of the Galaxy (Fall 2009-Spring 2010)' #'"-" '- The year is 2472 and the Ibn Battuta continues its journey throughout the galaxy and exploring its wonders. 'Season 3.) At the Library of the Galaxy (Fall 2010-Spring 2011)' #'"-" - '''It is 2473, the surviving crew of the Ibn Battuta arrive at the infamous Library of the Galaxy. 'Season 4.) Better off Alone (Fall 2011-Spring 2012) #"-" - In 2474, the crew is marooned on a planet and attempts to flee but the native population is slowly being manipulated. '''Season 5.) The Darkness between Stars (Fall 2012-Spring 2013) - PREVIOUS #"-" - 2475, the crew lifts off in the Marco Polo, sister ship of the Ibn Battuta, on its way to Earth, the ship slowly gets taken over by T'Klax'Sa operatives. It is revealed that the Marco Polo and the Ibn Battuta are automated space weapons. 'Season 6.) The Stars are Ours! (Fall 2013) - CURRENT' #"-" - Between 2476 and 2477, the T'Klax'Sa have been defeated and the Earth saved from destruction. 'Season 7.) Awful waste of space (Fall 2014) - NEXT' #'"-" - '''After 2477, Humanity and its allied races join forces against a Draslaydian Zeith and defeat them. In 2478, the Zeith is defeated over the Draslaydian homeworld. : ''Episode 1-24 (145-168 overall) 'Species' *' HUMANS OF THE PLANET EARTH - '''Race of beings from an average planet located in an uninteresting region of the galaxy, they are still not united under one government instead a non-governmental entity known as HAFE acts as humanity's mediator for the galaxy. *'THE EXTRAGALACTIC ENTITY '- a strange telepathic entity capable of controlling individuals or en masse. *'VON NEUMANN CHILDREN - self-replicating machines, noted for their ability to seize any ship and completely break it down and reconstruct it. *'CEEDAN - '''advanced insectoid race of gangsters. *'SIRENS - 'all female near-human race based on the twin worlds of Guardian & Sentry, they do not have FTL capability yet, but are brought aboard what have become known as breeding ships to breed with the males of the twin world Sentry. *'QUELL- 'all male near-human race based on the twin worlds of Guardian & Sentry, they do not have FTL capability yet, but are brought aboard what have become known as breeding ships to breed with the females of the twin world Guardian. *'THE HORDE -''' sentient clouds of gas and dust. *'THE GAUL - '''seemingly benign meteorites that move on their own and can destroy entire planets. *'COLCH - 'primitive race of beings that resemble a trees but far more organix. *'CLOVEN - 'advanced race of aquatic beings. *'DRYSLAYDIAN - 'advanced avian species, known for its eccentric religious and spiritual customs, myths of the Zeith. They are native to a planet with three moons which may have once been one moon that was inexplicably destroyed several millenia ago. *'XIMENOSHA - 'advanced race of amphibians, their home star system was destroyed by a hypervelocity star. *'CH'NO'TLA'KA - 'the Ximenosha term for giant space leviathans that literally seed space inside nebulas. *'T'KLAX'SA - 'the Ximenosha term for the advanced race of centaurs, related to the Ganner and Visk and currently engaged in a series of proxy wars with humanity. *'DOLLANS - 'primitive sea-based lifeform from the Cloven homeworld, resembles a jelly-fish. *'THE WOLFPACK "WERES" - 'canine-like, scavengers, known as the proverbial space pirate. *'GANNER - 'primitive arboreal species from the T'Kla'Sa homeworld. *'GHET - '''another rival of humanity, an advanced reptilian species with a royal caste system of nobility in observed in their culture. The Ghet share their star system with the Ximenosha who moved to the Ghet system after the destruction of their homeworld and quite by accident noting its proximity and habitability of the Ghet homeworld. The two races were once involved in a long distance war using automated ships. *'TARCHANON - '''a seemingly xenophobic and secretive species on the fringes of known space, rumors abound about their telepathy and belief in energy beings. *'VISK - 'primitive feline slaves of the T'Klax'Sa homeworld. *'THE SERAPHS - 'Ancient race of beings that is postulated to have built many wonders of the galaxy, including the jump relays and the library. 'Locations *'[http://creativesci-fi.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_(Crose) Earth (''Sol 3)]- Homeworld of the Human race since its antiquity, The Earth is off-limits to non-natives and a small number of scientists who maintain the planet as a sanctuary planet. Sol, itself, is maintained by a group of workers who are charged with re-igniting the star's fusion reaction to give the star many more billions of years. *Mars- One of many worlds colonized early on by humans, currently off limits, and known by a Draslaydian conspiracy theorist as the resting place of a Narn. * Alpha Centauri C- One of the first human colony solar systems and former capital of humanity's off-world colonies. The solar system is still as vibrant as it ever was and is the guardian fortress for entry into the Sol Sys. * New Manhatan - The new substantive homeworld of the human race, it is located 10 light years away from Earth orbiting the star Epsilon Eridani. AHG Headquarters is located in New Yakaterinberg. AHG's starship groups are located here. * Arrowhead colonies- Human colonies situated around the star Vega and neighboring star systems. The planets in the vacinity are: New Hope and First Landing. The latter being known for its eerily similar resemblance to Earth, one of the 42 wonders of the galaxy). * Clytemnestra Star Station - A nexus point for most human citizens to the rest of the galaxy, an abandoned alien space station that humanity moved inside of. One of many wonders of the galaxy. * Pangea- Human space colony situated near a proto-star and founded by a group of anti-technologists. * Guardian & Sentry- The double-world whose inhabitants (transplanted human males and females, respectively) reside. The planet is essentially a roche world, the orbits create the interesting illusion of having the same atmosphere. In a few millenia will actually share one atmosphere as well as inevitably smash into one another. One of many wonders of the galaxy. * Ultima Thule- Human-held world on the fringes of human space, known for its orbit of a neutron star. The farthest official outpost of humanity and known for excessive snow storms. * Mnemosyne-''' near brown dwarf gas giant, theorized by pseudoscientists to be a matrioshka brain and sentient planet. It is one of 42 wonders of the galaxy. The planet is held by Ghet. *'Bacchus- '''O'Neill cylinder built by the Ceedan and toured by many races of the galaxy. *' The Space in Between - Lawless space akin to a wild west analog, the region ranges from 100-200 light years from Epsilon Eridani. * Gamma 4 - Known for being the farthest human settled world in the galaxy, at a distance of an astonishing 250 light years. 75 light years farther than the Frontier Line, which is the zone where human space ends and frontier space begins. * Parnassus- alien world held by the T'Klax'Sa and Humanity. The human population consisting of diplomats, military and law enforcement from New Manhatan. * Shadow - rogue planetoid with no sun, currently passing through a nebula, many Seraph ruins are known to be there as well as being strangely devoid of any lifeforms. * Surandi Star Cluster - Home cluster of the Ghet and Ximenosha, approximately 750 light years away from the human solar system and 21 degrees off the galaxy plane. * Seraph Drive Post Alpha- Located in Wolfpack space, 800 light years from Sol 3. * Pylltumm - Homeworld of the T'Klax'Sa. 1,000 light years from Sol 3 at last estimation. * The Galactic Library- Galactic extranet, but really a neural internet network spanning the entire galaxy, located exactly 1,000 light years from Sol 3. * Seraph Missing Worlds - Several planets related to the progenitors of the jump relays have been missing many hyperspace scouts are trying to find them constantly. They are rumored to exist within the one-thousand light year bubble between Sol 3 and the Library. '''Wars *'Great Interstellar Conflict of 2470 - '''War between the T'Klax'Sa and humanity. *'Doomsday War - War between humanity, the ghet and the drayslaydians fought around 2465. *'Long War - '''War between humanity and the T'Klax'Sa fought in 2410-2445 over 35 years. *'Seraph War - 'Millions of years ago, a war fought between the Seraphs and unknown assilants. 'Technology *'SERAPH-DERIVED TECHNOLOGIES, '''technology of those that came before is very difficult to acquire, but the breakthroughs in propulsion and anti-gravity through reverse-engineered tech have led to greater expansion of humanity throughout the stars. *'GENECTIC THERAPY, fully biological humans as of the present day (2470) are 198 cm tall on average, muscular, highly athletic and almost entirely maintain a 21st century meditteranean physical look. *'HUMAN LONGEVITY, '''fully biological humans can live up to 150 years old and it is not unheard to have encountered humans who have lived for over 500 years via artificial bodies. 'The Crew *'MARSHAL CALLAN- '''Ximenoshan EDS space marshal. Full name is Cal'An'Zont'Fo'Caw *'ENGINEER DAVIES- Human chief engineer and mentor of Capt. Luken. *'FIRST OFFICER MIRA BAHER- '''Human co-pilot and lover of Capt. Luken. *'SIRIUS- 'Draslaydian attendant aboard the Pegasus and former T'Klax'Sa slave. Real name is impronouncible by humans. *'Capt. Savoy Luken- 'Protaganist, Human commander of the Pegasus, is one of a dying bred of natural humans. *'Commander Addrien Luken - 'Secondary protagonist, human commander of the first manned mission to the stars. 'Allied human governments *'EXECUTIVE: '''The elected officials that run, are a mix of non-biologics and advanced humans. *'LEGISLATIVE: The same goes for legislative, however, there is an decreasing need for it. *'JUDICIAL: '''With many humans being genetically tuned toward the arts and sciences and less criminal activities, the judicial side of things is almost as non-existent. Trials last seconds now. *'MILITARY: 'The military force in space, have no ground troops, no fighter pilots, and the starships are massive constructs that can think for themselves, with minimal crews. 'RANKS (in ascending order) ENLISTED *Private *Corporal *Sergeant *Warrant Officer OFFICER *Sub-Lieutenant *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Sub-Commander *Commander COMMAND *Commodore *Vice Marshal *Marshal *Field Marshal 'The Draslaydian Prophecy ' According to Draslaydian myth and prophecy, long ago Rock Devils arrived in their Solar System and tried to give the Draslaydian people salvation as their civilization was reluctant to receive salvation their civilization was thrown back a thousand years into the past with limited technology and their moon was shattered, coalescing into three seperate moons. The one tribe that was sent back in time is the current small population of Draslaydians. Much of their previous technology has been lost to the ages. But in recent years, Draslaydian and Human archaeologists have discovered evidence of human remains deep in the sediment of their main continent, garnering much questions as to if the myth is really true or not. There is a long held prophecy on the Draslaydian homeworld, it revolves around the Zeith (an extragalactic space weapon) and the false Zeith (an extragalactic telepath). Part of the prophecy goes," When the Eye of the Nanzet glows red, the true Zeith will reveal themself. And the dying star will explode." Many Draslaydian religious elders claim that this is not a prediction since it has already happened and has happened many times before. Speculation has been placed on a star near the Ghet homeworld that could go nova in as little as 25 years or less. The Final Reveal It is revealed at the end of the sixth season, that the Ibn Battuta, long thought to have been an ancient alien starship is actually a human starship from several millenia in the future. The ship and its crew were catapulted into the past via a space-time anamoly, the ship was left adrift near the Solar System. The ship's crew had been dead for thousands of years as the biotech FTL engines finally healed and restarted an emergency jump to Earth. The ship was classified as being an Out-of-Place-Object and its origin point was discovered via a "recall" button. Hence the mission getting underway and the ship being launched and much of modern tech being derived from the ship. The ship is also discovered to be a ''planet killer ''weapon capable of destroying whole solar systems or even creating proto-planetary conditions. As the mission continued to the Library, tons of shattered planets were discovered and the remnants of long dead civilizations. UNCATEGORIZED http://io9.com/late-afternoon-delivery-from-alpha-centauri-483371847 http://io9.com/5965187/top-ten-rules-of-space-opera http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SpaceOpera http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_opera http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Reconstruction http://io9.com/5896893/major-highlights-in-the-history-of-space-opera http://io9.com/5936811/will-syfys-blakes-7-reboot-be-as-good-as-battlestar-galactica http://io9.com/5889033/the-unfulfilled-promise-of-gritty-space-opera Two brothers race each other into space, small private AF, rooted for. One brother is killed defending the planet, the other tried to save him but was destroyed by an orbital satellite missiles, ejection seat additional launch, his plane destroyed but is doesn't rescue him. Battle above the desert planet, in the same space leading to the desert Loss of tons of ships, artsy direction Mercenaries hired to defend the farmworld (one merc ship has cloaking device and fast speed, advanced armor, heavy weapons) Nuclear overblast in First Landing Government battleships come to the aid of the rag-tag private AF Residents watch outside a window on a space station 1980s, a mass crime epidemic of pettyness, NYC. City bleeds, steal an idol from underneath the sewers, evil mechanism, motorcycle, LA, strip club, diamonds, martial arts training, identity unknown, occupation unknown, advanced technology, robbing for gold, ride along the beach at dusk. gives up the treasures. 1980s, MIAMI, set the scene, illegal car racing through the streets and neon lights. Hair gel, perfume, money, necklace, credit cards, wrist, watch, tie, gun clip, pistol gun, 357 magnum, cellphone, bad guys lose. Based on Battle of Leyte Gulf (October 1944) Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Redshift Category:Year Zero